The Surgery
by Styrofoam-Thoughts
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if the show went on after the knee surgery... this is just creative writing. I do not share the views of Roseanne and I have nothing to do with the show or any of its creators... enjoy. ps. there is some strong language and that's why it has a T rating.


**I do not own Rosanne or have any dealings with the show.**

 **The Surgery**

The family sat around the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting news on their mother the grandkids lovingly called _Granny Rose._ Rosanne was finally getting the knee surgery she so desperately needed - but unfortunately she lied to her husband Dan but more importantly the doctors. she neglected to tell them she upped her narcotic pain-killer dosage and was heavily abusing them...which lead the the unfortunate cause of her untimely passing.

"Darlene, kids gather round I have some bad news, make sure the grandkids don't hear this just yet _slugger_."(A name he affectionately called Darlene.) As Darlene situated Mark and the others, Becky interpreted - she had a sinking suspicion of what her father was about to say.

"What's wrong with Mom? she's dead isn't she? I remember that same type of look on the doctors face when Mark passed!" Darlene and D.J couldn't believe what they'd just heard Becky say.

"Becky you heartless bitch! shut up, Mom is not dead! D.J can you believe how cold she is?" Darlene shouted also knowing deep down what she just said was true.

"Dad... Mom isn't dead is she? - I mean they said it was a routine procedure - Becky isn't right _right_ Dad?" D.J said with a tear already running down his face.

"afraid so kids... the doctor - well the doctor said she couldn't handle the anesthesia, she was zonked out on multiple muscle relaxers and pain meds. I can't believe she lied to us... DAMMIT ROSEY!! How could you leave us like this?" Dan said as he slammed his fist into the faded peach painted wall.

"So you're telling us she was still getting doped up? That lying bi..." Darlene couldn't manage to finish the sentence. "So another one leaves me and I don't think I can take it." Becky said as she wept into her palms.

"is that the only person you can think about? you're so damn selfish; she was our Mother too and all you can do is have a pitty party for yourself... I'll be with the kids... Deeej you coming?" Darlene said going back to the lobby.

"ENOUGH I'VE HAD IT! we're going to deal with this like a family like we always have, now I want you kids to straighten up for the grandkids sake...got it? got it?!" Dan said with his face red with anger, not only at Rosanne but his kids who he thought would be more grown up than this. "Yeah we got it don't we? don't worry Dad we'll get through this sorry for acting like thoughtless brats."

"Well glad to hear that... you kids always did have a lot of the old battle axe in you... I'll meet you back at the house - don't worry I'll be fine... and kids love you."

"we love you too Dad." Becky said slightly ashamed of how she'd just acted.

XXXX

The family sat around the kitchen table with aunt Jackie, reminiscing about all the good and bad times they've had. It still pained Jackie that she couldn't have been there in her big Sister's time of need,because she was out at the time trying to be a life coach to an over-eaters anonymous group. When she heard the news, she couldn't believe she wasn't there by her sister's side - but over the past few days she was trying her best to keep the family together.

"Hey Jax... how you holding up? You know, I've really appreciated all you've done especially with the grandkids, over the past few days."Dan said just coming up from the FEMA refurbished basement, he was fixing up for himself seeing how he couldn't bear to sleep in the bedroom him and Roseanne shared for so many years.

"Dan, how could she have hidden this from you? I mean she swore she quit." Jackie said, still trying to figure out the problem of her sister's prescription drug abuse.

"well Jackie, I was cleaning out her snack drawer and found her ice-pack - it was packed to the brim with pills - it was worse than I could've ever imagined.

"Dammit Dan! the ice-pack for her knee... it all makes sense... she would never let it out of her sight - you know,she was always good at being sneaky. I mean one time when we were little she kept my birthday money and convinced me that after age 6 that it all went to ' _Santa Claus_ '."

"I know Jackie, she had a way about her, guess that was the part of her that also took her from us." Dan said as he rubbed his temples. "Dan I'll stay here as long as you and the kids want and anytime you feel you're ready to take back your room... well just say the word I know sometimes you found me intrusive but just say the word and out I go."

"not for a while Jax, but believe me when I'm ready you'll know... believe me."

XXXX

" Grandpa Dan, Why did Granny Rose leave us?" Mary asked Dan as he sat on the couch with D.J. "Granny Rose was really sick she took too much medicine and she couldn't wake up... but you know what Mary? I know she loved you Mark and Harris alot... but she was just really sick and now she's at peace and I know she's watching over us as we speak... so whenever you feel lonely and sad well, just think about her and she'll be there in spirit." Dan said trying to comfort her and just then Harris chimed in with her 2 cents.

"Bullshit! she was a selfish pill-popper! if she loved us at all she'd been honest, and just got help - there was more than enough support in this house... she just liked getting high more than she did you and us... Yeah grandpa Dan, you know thats why Jerry stopped coming around here... fishing boat my ass!"

"Watch your mouth Harris! your grandmother loved you and all her kids... Mark go back upstairs Mary why don't you join em I need to talk grown-up talk with Harris."

"You're wrong... Harris, Granny Rose loved us quit being mean, her knee really hurt... she cried all the time and uncle Jerry sent me pictures from Alaska on mom's phone, so quit lying... come on Mary lets play." Mark said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Dad, I'll be back for Mary after I get back from the V.A... and Harris I know you're hurt, but she was my Mother and I know for a fact she loved us all, she just had alot of problems she kept from us... don't speak ill of the dead." D.J said as he walked out the door.

Dan couldn't believe how much anger Harris had in her... but deep down it was understandable. Becky and Darlene entered the kitchen with aunt Jackie after a 'girls day' of beauty at the Landford mall.

"Hey Dan, sorry were so late but I couldn't have Darlene leave with the _do_ they gave her." Jackie said, pointing at Darlene's butchered hair.

"Dad, whats wrong? Harris, get in your room! I know that look on his face it's the look he used to have with me every other day when i was young...GO!"

"But Mom, I was just say..."

"You heard Me Harris, Now GO!" Darlene yelled frustrated at her oldest child.

"Darlene sweetheart she's just upset - and I don't blame her... just let her vent, we're all trying to deal with this in our own way. now if you'll excuse me I'll be down in the basement dealing with things _My_ way, I'll be back up in awhile."

Dan went down to the basement filled with the waterlogged and mildewed memories of his life with Roseanne, things like poems, photos, Halloween costumes and a moldy baggie of weed they never finished, he just couldn't handle flushing it, it was the last remnant of their 60s experience.

"Why couldn't you have just toked up instead of popped if i knew this would have been the outcome I'd moved us to Colorado, Florida or somewhere you could use this stuff. Dammit Rosey you should've just, GOD!!" Dan yelled weeping into his hands in which he clutched her old psychedelic peace-sign sunglasses.

XXXX

"Hey Dan, I didn't expect you back up so soon. oh, I've ordered us pizza by the way - _Because_ I burnt the fish-sticks, sorry _Dan_." Jackie said as she sat at the table with the whole family around her.

"Yeah Jackie, I could smell it all the way in the basement - could you excuse me a moment? I gotta take care of something."

"you didn't forget to get one with pineapples right?" D.J asked "Yes D.J, I got one with pineapples believe me, it's all yours."

"Weirdo, pineapple who eats pineapples on pizza? D.J, are you sure you're not an alien? Just kidding buddy." Dan said as he entered the bathroom holding _something_ in his hand.

-flushing sound- Dan sits back down at the table with a gift for Mark.

"So Mark buddy, I thought you might like these. I think your Granny Rose would've loved for you to have them." Dan said as he hands Mark the psychedelic glasses.

"So, how do they look?" Mark says as he puts on the shades.

"Like a _blast from the past mon_. they look great on you Mark, make sure you don't lose those." Dan said with a smile on his face with the other members laughing at the sight of him doing peace signs.

"Don't worry Grandpa Dan, I'll keep them in my special memory box... love you Grandpa. And thank you Granny Rose."

"Alright the pizzas here, let's dig in!" D.J says as he comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Jax! don't scarf all the pepperoni, come on - share the wealth." Dan says as everyone grabs for their slices.

"watch out Dan! The cheese is still gooey... ahhh, you dropped some on your shirt, let me get you a napkin." Jackie said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Becky, don't hog all the garlic butter.Yo! Mark, let's share the garlic knots, Oh, _Jackie_ I saved you some cheese-sticks Sis. You know what? I think we'll get through this yet." Dan says patting Jackie on the back.

"Oh lord, this family, you know you all are something else...HAHAHAHA!" Jackie said as she sipped her cola and finally let out a boisterous laugh, breaking through the miasma of gloom to shine a bright light on a brand new day.

 **The End**


End file.
